


on our own

by luminvoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminvoss/pseuds/luminvoss
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	2. Chapter 1

The night of the Dark Lord's scheme impacted a child's birth. The house near the Potter's was thieved of light, leaving the pregnant mother inside hopeless.

The father ran to help the Potter's, completely oblivious his wife was going through labor.

In the dark house, the pregnant lady tried running to the door to reach her husband. Instead, her body fell to the floor as she let out a scream in pain. Every yell echoed across the house, yet no one heard her screams.

Everything happened so slow in her mind, time going on forever. 

It wasn't until she heard the door knob rattle that her hopes went up. A tall, old man walked in and was accompanied by a woman. The wise woman quickly got on her knees and helped give the birth of the baby. 

Focus wasn't easy when another child was crying in the old man's arms. Pushing with her greatest strength was hell, her body was in agony.

Finally, as if you pulled out the needle from a shot, her body was filled with relief when the baby was completely out.

A beautiful, small and petite girl cried in the woman's arms. The mother reached her arms out to receive her child but her eyes suddenly got blurry.

The room was spinning around in her head, however, she can still see the woman pulling the child away from her, making the mother cry.

"GIVE ME MY CHILD!" she screamed. The cries of both babies were slowly fainting away as her vision worsened.

"We'll take good care of her." The woman whispered, caressing the mother's sweaty face.

Darkness, silence, and comfort went through the mother's body. Slowly drifting away from the world.

The two wizards looked at each and sighed. They lost not one but two wizarding families in one night.

Snoring from the babies made the witch smile. She caressed the girl's cheek and thought of a name.

"Why don't we name you?" She whispered, slowly moving side to side. The baby cooed in her arms.

"Aurora Lucia Moore." The witch could've sworn she saw the baby smile at the name. She took it as a sign that it perfectly suited the child.

Aurora after the sunset that rising in that moment, Lucia after her dead mother, and Moore given by her father's family.

"The boy will go with Lily's sister, Petunia, and he will live with her family." The old man said.

:"They're vile Albus, I have studied them to be the most narrow-minded and ignorant family ever." The witch replied. Albus only shook his head and opened the door to lead them both out.

Of course, he knew that family was prejudiced, but in the matters of the law, that is his new home. 

"What about Aurora, both of her parents didn't have a relative?" The witch said then looked down at the peaceful girl.

"Seems that you've named the child, McGonagall. Are you able to take care of this child?" Albus said, with a curious look on his face.

McGonagall looked back up at the wizard, puzzled. 

"I don't think I can, Albus. I simply do not have the time nor energy to, sadly." McGonagall replied with guilt. Not that she didn't care for the child, but there was no way she could possibly survive taking of Aurora and her work.

Albus nodded his head and took the child away from her arms. McGonagall grabbed the Potter boy and was quested to take him to the Dursleys. 

There were many orphanages in that area, so Albus took Aurora to the closest one. 

"Hello, I found this child on her own on the street nearby." He spoke to the clerk at the office.

"My goodness, the nerve of people these days." The lady said and took the child from him.

"There was a note that had her name written, here. Make sure she finds a nice home." The clerk nodded her head with a smile and wrote in her computer about the child's limited information. 

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." The lady then took Aurora away and into a crib, waiting to be checked on.

Albus left the orphanage and sighed. 

McGonagall joined him a few minutes later and they apparated away. 

Aurora cooed in her crib and opened her big blue eyes.

It was the start of a new life.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
